


A New Moon, A New Start

by pinestripes



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Oneshot, rated for mild language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinestripes/pseuds/pinestripes
Summary: Kouga visits the village near the Sacred Tree. On this particular evening, he finds that a certain half-demon is more on edge than usual.
Relationships: Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha) mentioned, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha & Kouga (InuYasha), Kouga & Everyone basically
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	A New Moon, A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little future fic that gives a glimpse into Inuyasha and Kagome's future and examines how Kouga's relationship with the gang has changed through the years.
> 
> This was originally inspired by [this lovely artwork](https://www.deviantart.com/noble-maiden/art/Widespread-goodness-441265787) by Noble-Maiden on DeviantArt.
> 
> It should be noted that I tend to use terms from the English dub of the anime rather than the original Japanese (e.g. “the Sacred Tree” rather than the “Goshinboku”). 
> 
> As always, dedicated to my sister for being my beta and partner in crime.

Kouga and the wolf demons hadn’t actually been planning on staying in the village for longer than a quick hello—they seemed to make the villagers nervous, for some reason—but when he had sought out Inuyasha in the darkness of the night of the new moon, he had found the half-demon sitting on the ground outside the old priestess’s hut, ears missing and hair black. 

“Yo, dog,” Kouga said by way of greeting. “Where’s my woman?” (After all this time, the nickname persisted, but now it was reduced to a method of ruffling Inuyasha’s feathers and teasing the half-demon’s human wife—however, Kouga was still too intimidated to use the name when Ayame was around.)

Inuyasha snarled, though the effect was less than normal. “What, don’t you have a nose?” 

Kouga did, in fact, have a nose, and at the moment it was indicating that Kagome was inside the hut. He started toward the door, tossing over his shoulder a “No need to be rude.”

Suddenly Inuyasha was between Kouga and the doorway, sword already half out of its sheath. The half-demon was nearly growling. “Stay out.” 

Finally Kouga noticed the tension that laid in thick layers over Inuyasha’s shoulders. “The hell’s wrong with  _ you? _ What’s up with Kagome?”

From inside the hut came a pained groan. It was low and long—a woman’s voice. Koga started forward, ready to push Inuyasha out of the way—it would be easy tonight, after all. “Was that her? You mutt let her get hurt?”

Again Inuyasha shoved at him, snarling, “She’s not hurt, idiot! She’s having a baby.”

That made Kouga freeze. “A baby?”

“Hm.”

“...yours?”

_ “Whaddya think?” _

The wolf demon stepped back, slightly dumbfounded. Had it really been that long since the last time he had been to the village? Then his eyebrows drew in. “What’re you doing out here, then, huh? She’s having your kid in there!”

Inuyasha frowned deeply, flushing. “Kaede and Sango wouldn’t let me in. Said birth’s for women or somethin’.”

Kouga sighed, putting a hand to his forehead in exasperation.  _ “Humans!  _ We wolf demons offer support to  _ our  _ mates when they’re giving birth.”

“Oh, shut up,” Inuyasha snapped, and sat back down by the door. 

“Where’s the monk?”

“He’s keeping people away. Can’t have  _ everyone _ seeing me as a human, and I won’t leave Kagome and go  _ hide  _ somewhere.”

Kouga nodded—he could respect that, at least. 

The two winced as another pained moan came from inside the hut, which was immediately followed by Inuyasha’s name slipping out in a whimper—and suddenly the half-demon was on his feet and into the hut, fast enough that if Kouga didn’t know better he would think the moon was out and shining. The wolf demon heard from inside the voices of the old priestess and the demon slayer rise in protest, but a sharp retort from Inuyasha and a breathed out affirmation from Kagome squelched any further argument. 

Kouga rolled his eyes. Humans. 

He set off in search of the monk—maybe he’d have some answers. 

* * *

He found Miroku not far away, at the edge of the village, doing what Kouga guessed was something of a check of the areas around the small cluster of huts. 

“Ah, Kouga,” the monk greeted. “I sensed the presence of demons around, but when I went to go investigate further I was fairly positive it was some of your tribe. It seems I was correct.”

“Yeah,” Kouga responded. “What’re you doing out here, then, if you knew that was my tribe outside the village?”

“I promised Inuyasha I would do a perimeter check after I shooed the villagers off. He’s...a little anxious at the moment,” Miroku said with a dry chuckle.

“You can say that again. Bastard nearly bit my head off.”

“So you’ve spoken with him already, then? About Kagome?”

Kouga grunted an affirmation. 

Miroku smiled a little. “Of course it would happen on tonight of all nights. Kagome’s pregnancy has made Inuyasha more tense and protective than usual—the two of them fought constantly at the beginning because he worried so much—but being in his human form when she’s giving birth is a nightmare for him.”

Kouga glanced from the trees that ringed the village to Miroku, and then back to the trees. “Really.”

Miroku nodded. “Of course. Being in his weaker human state has left him worried that the protection he can offer Kagome and the baby would be...inadequate, if something happened while they’re so vulnerable. That’s why he has me doing perimeter checks, I believe. To look out for any potential attacks on the village.”

Kouga was quiet. He shuffled his feet, eyes still glued to the woods.

“Well, anyway.” Mirok laughed awkwardly and leaned on his staff. “I’ve probably said too much. Will you and your tribe be moving on, then, since Kagome isn’t really prepared for visitors?” 

The wolf demon reached up to scratch the back of his neck. “Eh, we were heading out to do some hunting, and we’ve been traveling all day. The wolves could probably use some rest.”

The monk raised an eyebrow, responding, “Oh?”

“Yeah, we’ll probably hang around until—sunrise, maybe. It’s only for a few more hours. You don’t think the humans will mind, right?” 

Kouga swore he saw a twinkle in Miroku’s eye. “I’ll make sure they don’t.” 

“And the mutt, too. Don’t want him biting my head off this time.”

“I’ll inform him.”

“Alright then, I’m going to head out so my wolves and I can get some sleep.” Kouga started off in the direction he knew his wolves had gathered. 

“Rest well.” There was a smile in the monk’s voice.

Kouga waved behind him and trudged toward where the wolf demons were waiting for him. 

* * *

Some time later, several things occurred at once: the sun rose, a half-demon’s hair turned white, and a baby’s first cry was heard. A chorus of wolves howling responded in celebration. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think. Also, I'm rather new to AO3, so if I've made any mistake or faux pas with the tags or something, please let me know.


End file.
